


Small Comforts

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey December 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Illum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Late nights are best spent with someone elseFor the prompt: Spare Blanket from thisDecember Prompt Challenge 2018





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, Second day posting in a row :D  
> This was requested by [BatuuPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess) Thank you <3 
> 
> if anyone wants to send me another request feel free [here](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Enjoy <3  
> \- Jumana

Poe was shivering on his watch. They were currently on Illum where the temperature was already well below freezing. Rose and Rey had decided, after months of attempts, that the Kyber crystal that had been in Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber was absolutely, irreversibly damaged. According to Rey, even the singing of the crystal had stopped, which was something Poe would never fully understand.

He was sitting in the captain’s seat of the Falcon, watching for signs of life while the others slept. They had arrived on Illum around sunset and the consensus had been to wait for dawn before attempting to go down into the ancient Jedi Temple. As he watched the snow swirling around the viewport of the Falcon, he slipped into a half-doze.

The Falcon had taken quite a beating during their escape from Crait four months ago. Poe wondered at how it was still in flying condition at all, but he would never say that aloud. Chewbacca would, without a doubt, make him pay for the slight against his famous ship. The ship honestly amazed Poe, his parents had always told him stories about how they used the old freighter during the war against the Empire. Poe really wished that he could have met Han Solo and gotten to hear some of his stories, too.

Poe was still somewhat baffled by some of those stories. Even the older stories from before the fall of the Empire were wild. Things like the story of Ezra Bridger, the last Padawan, falling out of time, or the Bendu, or the story of the Mortis Gods.

He shook his head. Some of those Force powers were cool, and useful, and some of them scared him. He didn’t know how much of the old ways and creatures were still around, but he was glad he knew at least one person who could tap into it who wanted to help them. Okay, he was glad for more than just that.

Rey had become someone that Poe cared a great deal for over the last few months. He knew there were a lot of other things to deal with, that she would be so much more important to everything than he was, but he couldn’t help but be awed by her. His papa had always said Poe would need a partner who wouldn’t put up with his shit, and it looked like he was right. Rey was strong-willed and brilliant, and Poe was already falling hard. She was always challenging him on certain things, the best way to maintain the Falcon, the best strategies for some dogfights, even on at least one occasion the best way to make caf, but she was always willing to listen to and help him with any project.

Finn was their latest project. Well, more Rey’s than anyone else’s. She was convinced that he was Force sensitive, and Poe was inclined to believe her. He’d seen some of the things that Finn had done, some situations that had seemed inescapable bend to their needs. It was a workable theory. Less workable was her other theory that  _ he  _ was Force sensitive. Poe shook his head at the thought of their last training session where Rey had easily thrown both Finn and Poe flat on their backs with nothing more than her staff in a matter of minutes.

He heard the hiss of the cockpit door behind him.

Startled from his reverie, Poe felt something falling over his shoulders.

“Thought you could use an extra blanket,” Rey said, dropping into the First Mate’s chair, a blanket wrapped around her own shoulders, a cup of caf steaming in her hands. “Not sure why, but it always feels colder in the cockpit than anywhere else on this ship.”

Poe smiled. “It’s because of the viewport. Transparisteel lets more heat escape than duristeel.” No matter how knowledgeable she seemed about some things, it always gave him a jolt to realize just how much she hadn’t experienced yet, even things as simple as cold. “What are you still doing up?”

Rey smiled above the lip of her mug. “Couldn’t sleep. Finn’s snoring up a storm in the next room. Honestly, I don’t know how Rose is still asleep.”

Poe laughed as he pulled the spare blanket tighter around his shoulders. “What do you think we’ll find in there?” He asked gesturing to the entrance to the temple, mostly invisible through the swirling blizzard around them.

Rey heaved a sigh. “I can’t be sure. But it can’t be too awful, they used to bring Padawans here to build their own ‘sabers.”

Poe nodded, still looking out into the snow. “You gonna take Finn with you?”

“Yep.” Rey took another sip of her caf. “Seems a waste of a trip if I don’t. And even if he isn’t Force sensitive, it’ll be nice to not be alone down there.”

Poe looked back at her. She was watching the snow swirling outside, sipping at her caf as she curled up in Chewbacca’s overlarge chair, and Poe couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she was. “If you don’t want to go alone, you could have said something.” He smiled when he caught her eye.

Rey’s cheeks grew red. “I just-” she cut herself off. “I didn’t want anyone to think that-that I-”

“Rey,” Poe interrupted, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. “No one expects you to do everything on your own. It’s okay to ask for help. Finn is fine with going down there. I’ll even go down there with you, if you want.”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes watery. Her hand came up to rest on his. “Thank you.”

Poe smiled at her for another long moment, his eyes trapped in her gaze.

Rey sat up and set her mug down on a flat part of the controls. To Poe’s surprise, she leaned across the middle console and pulled him into a tight hug.

He let out a startled laugh as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, keeping her close.

“Thank you for everything,” she whispered into his ear.

“Always, sunshine,” he said, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long while. “I’ll always help you.” He didn’t know how long they sat like that, but he wasn’t going to be the first one to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> -Jumana


End file.
